


The Paper Cut

by Teej



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teej/pseuds/Teej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creepy Sherlock is creepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Paper Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a dual Halloween-themed word challenge for 'Ghastly' and 'Maniacal'.

“He faints at the sight of blood,”

“He what?!” Lestrade exploded, staring at John, open mouthed.

“He faints at the sight of blood. Dead drop faint. I couldn't believe it.”

“You have got to be joking!”

“I kid you not.” John replied, shaking his head, taking a healthy gulp from his pint of Ale. “Looked ghastly. Grey as death. Out cold. Nothing would rouse him. Finally had to call in help. He started coming 'round when the medics showed up and he was not at all happy about that.” John said, eyes wide with memory. “All because of a paper cut.” He looked over at Lestrade. “And it was at the Diogenes Club.”

Lestrade stared intently at John in shock. “Diog...? A paper cut?” The beginnings of maniacal mirth began creeping into his voice. “He faints at the sight of blood!”

“Correction,” another voice interrupted, “He faints at the sight of his own blood.” Sherlock said, “Trust me, I've shed enough of mine in front of him and he isn't the least bit moved.”

“But he drops like a ruddy sack of potatoes at his own?” Lestrade demanded.

“Always has,” Sherlock confirmed.

“Dare I ask how you found this out?” Lestrade glanced at him, sipping off his own pint.

Sherlock didn't reply, a decidedly sadist smirk spoke volumes for him. “I had my ways of proving my theory,” he purred.

“Oh, I'm sure you did,” Lestrade almost chortled. 

“Where Mycroft is concerned, that fact can be incredibly handy. For that matter,” Sherlock turned, leaning back against the bar, surveying the scene before him. “It often has.”


End file.
